nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy vs. Jason (film)
For the novelization, see Freddy vs. Jason (novelization). Freddy vs. Jason is a 2003 horror-action film, with Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees, and an official sequel to ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' and Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. It was directed by Ronny Yu, and received negative reviews from critics. It was followed by a non-canonical comic sequel Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. Plot Introduction segment As a narrator, Freddy explains that the fear from children (here apparently meaning anyone younger than 20) is what gives him his power. A pre-death Freddy is shown about to murder an obviously not teenage girl in the boiler room. The actual murder isn't shown, for obvious reasons. Next, Freddy is shown making a scrapbook that includes photos of his pre-death victims, even the oldest of which are obviously younger than even the youngest of the teenagers he's shown killing post-death. (Angela Walsh, who he tried and failed to kill post-death, was in this age range, but she doesn't count, because he didn't successfully kill her. Apparently, he did successfully kill many younger than teenage children between the fifth and sixth films, but this has never been shown, again for obvious reasons.) He comments that dozens of children fell to his blades. (See above) Next, Freddy is shown being burned to death. Next, scenes from the first six movies are shown. He comments that after death, "the children" still feared him. In this context, he's obviously referring to teenagers (with the possible exception of the time between the 5th and 6th films), yet he talks like they are the same group of people he was targeting pre-death. After his death in Freddy's Dead, Freddy Krueger was stuck in Hell, unable to return to the dreams of Springwood's children. By keeping the children in the town in the dark as to his existence, Freddy lost his power to invade their dreams, effectively ending his reign of terror. Present day After searching through Hell, he eventually found Jason Voorhees and decided to use Jason to make the kids remember him. Freddy shows Jason a fantasy where he chases and kills a camper. Disguised as Mrs. Voorhees, Jason's mother, Freddy brings Jason back to life and sends him to Elm Street to punish "the children" for misbehaving. He doesn't say the teenagers, yet Jason goes after the teenagers, and only the teenagers, and not younger than teenage children. This is odd considering what's shown in the introduction. One has to wonder if he wanted Jason to kill younger than teenage children too, and spread fear among them too, and was disappointed when he didn't. Freddy's hope is that the people of Springwood will assume that he is responsible for Jason's carnage, thereby giving him an opening to reenter their dreams. Teenagers Kia Waterson and Gibb are over at their friend Lori Campbell's house drinking. Gibb's boyfriend Trey and his best friend, Blake, arrive with beers. Trey and Gibb leave to have sex while Lori tries to fend off Blake's advances. Lori rebukes Blake because she is still in love with her ex boyfriend Will, who left her four years earlier without even a goodbye letter. Also, at that time, Lori's mother died, apparently in a car accident. While Blake is away getting some beer, Jason enters the house and kills Trey by stabbing him and bending the bed in two, breaking Trey's back. The remaining teenagers run outdoors and find a police officer. Because Lori lives in the same house that Nancy did, one police officer assumes the killer was Freddy and says his name before being silenced by the chief. The chief maintains they must keep Freddy "contained." At the police station, Lori is confused at the interrogation. Deputy Stubbs, the police officer who was first on the scene, tells Lori he has only been in town for a month, indicating he does not know about the Freddy history. Instead, he assumes that it is a copycat of Jason Vorhees. While waiting for her dad, Lori remembers Freddy's name and falls asleep. There are missing persons photos on the wall, depicting obviously not teenage children. They are rather obviously being implied to be some of Freddy's pre-death victims. After wandering around, she finds an obviously not teenage girl who has her eyes cut out. She tells Lori about Freddy and that everyone should know about him and they should all be afraid. This is obviously strongly implying that the girl is actually Freddy in one of his alternate forms. Blake's father yells at Blake for being over at Lori's, but Blake angrily asks for some privacy. After promising to avenge Trey, Blake falls asleep and dreams of Freddy. Fortunately, Freddy is not strong enough to kill Blake yet. In order to instill more fear, Freddy allows Jason to continue killing.. When Blake wakes up, he and his father are murdered by Jason. All the kids who have made contact with Freddy, including Lori's boyfriend, Will Rollins, and his friend, Mark Davis, are locked up in Westin Hills Asylum, so they wouldn't "infect" anyone else. They're given Hypnocil to keep them from dreaming, so Freddy can't get them. Will then sees the murder report on TV and resolves to escape to see if Lori's all right. Will insists that he saw Lori's dad kill her mom and he has to get out to protect her from her father. Will and Mark manage to break out. The following day, Lori's father tries to keep her from going to school. He also tries to give her orange juice with Hypnocil in it, but Lori refuses it. Upon arriving at school, Kia tells Lori that the police blame everything on Blake, saying he committed suicide after murdering Trey. They don't want to give the town any reason to remember Freddy, so they cover up any traces of his rampage. Because of the murders, the student body decides to hold a rave in a corn field and all of the girls decide to go. While describing Freddy to Gibb and Kia, Mark and Will approach Lori, who passes out. When the police show up, Mark and Will run away to keep from being seen. Will and Mark research what is going on and find out that the town has been trying to quarantine Freddy like he was a disease. Once they discover its the fear of Freddy that gives him his power, Mark realizes he screwed up the town's plan. He allows Will to take his van and go find Lori. At the rave, Gibb gets angry at Bill Freeburg for being insensitive about Trey. She gets incredibly drunk and wanders off. Seeing a broken up Trey, she follows him into an old farm building. Inside, Freddy tries to kill her. Outside of the dream, a raver tries to rape Gibb, Before Freddy can kill her, Jason stabs her with a spear in the real world, killing both Gibb and the raver. Jason then attacks two students before coming into the rave, his body on fire. Jason kills several students at the party but Lori, Will, Kia, Charlie Linderman, and Bill Freeburg escape. . When they get to Lori's home, Will tells Lori the truth about her father killing her mother, which is why he was placed in Westin Hills. Lori didn't know what to believe until she got into an arguement with her father. Lori storms into the house and wanted to know the truth about her mother's death. She finds out that her dad works at Westin Hills and therefore knew where Will was all of this time. Her father tells her not to worry and pushes for her to take some pills to help her sleep. Lori sneaks out the house and finds Will. Meanwhile, Mark falls asleep and has an encounter with Freddy. Freddy is willing to let Mark live, but only if Mark passes along a message. Mark refuses so Freddy kills him by setting him on fire. When Will and Lori arrive, they find Mark burning and the message "Freddy's Back" burned on his back. At the office, the sheriff is disappointed while looking through pictures from the party. Deputy Stubbs comes in and tells him the story of Jason and believes that a copycat may be commiting the murders but the sheriff already knows Freddy is behind the murders. Deputy Stubbs wants to know why they wouldn't tell him about Freddy, but he dismisses him and says they don't say HIS name out loud. Stubbs leaves frustrated. At Mark's house, Lori and the others try to form a plan when Stubbs comes in and tells them about Jason's life. Lori falls asleep and meets Freddy in her dream. She manages to grab a piece of Freddy before waking up and realizes she can pull him into the real world. By piecing the clues together they find out the truth: there are two killers. Although Stubbs believes that Jason is just a copycat and not the real Jason, the teenagers agree that there are enough weird things going on that it has to be the real Jason. They realize they have to get Freddy out from the dream world and into our reality, in order to do so they plan to sneak into Westin Hills to get Hypnocil. At Westin Hills, they split up as the guard is killed by Jason, who followed them. Meanwhile, Freeburg is smoking pot and begins to see Freddy, who turned into a caterpillar. Freddy brainwashes him into pouring Hypnocil down the sink. Linderman and Stubbs find him but Jason arrives and electrocutes Stubbs. Linderman then goes to find the rest of the group. The others find the empty bottles of Hypnocil and continue searching until Jason sees them and throws the dead Stubbs through the door. A Freddy-possessed Freedburg is able to tranqualize Jason at the cost of his own life. In the dream, Freddy unsuccessfully tries to kill Jason. Finally, he finds that Jason fears water and he uses this information to torment Jason. Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman take the sleeping Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he can fight Freddy, they figure he will have "home-field" advantage. They figure if Jason wins, he would have no reason to go back to Elm Street and they will all be safe. Lori is injected with a tranquilizer so she can pull Freddy out of the dream world. Freddy nearly drowns Jason, and as Kia is about to give him mouth-to-mouth he suddenly wakes up. In a cabin at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason attacks Will, Kia, and Linderman, knocking Linderman onto the sharp edge of a shelf, mortally wounding him. After learning that it was Freddy who killed her mother, Lori eventually able to pull Freddy out of the dream world. Freddy and Jason engaged in an epic, bloody battle. In the middle of the fight, Kia distracts Freddy so Lori and Will could escape, but is killed by Jason. Freddy and Jason's battle continues with Jason suffering many injuries at the hands of Freddy, they are knocked over to the docks of Crystal Lake. Jason slashes Freddy several times before Freddy cuts off his fingers and takes his machete, and inflictes several more injuries on him. Lori, meanwhile, sprayed the docks with gasoline from nearby tanks, takes a torch from the burning cabin and sets them on fire. Jason takes advantage of a distracted Freddy and impales him with his hand, and pulls his right arm off. Freddy was able to stab Jason with his own machete before the tanks exploded, setting both villains on fire and sending them flying into Crystal Lake. Freddy survives the explosion and moves in to kill Lori and Will, when suddenly Jason stabs him from behind with his arm (that has the clawed glove). Lori pickes up Jason's machete and decapitates Freddy with it. His head and body fall into the water as Jason sinks below the surface. Lori throws the machete in the water and walks away with Will. Afterwards, during daytime, Jason walks out of Crystal Lake, carrying Freddy's severed head, which winks to the audience, leaving the ending to be ambiguous. Cast Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger Ken Kirzinger as Jason Voorhees Monica Keena as Lori Campbell Jason Ritter as Will Rollins Kelly Rowland as Kia Waterson Chris Marquette as Charlie Linderman Brendan Fletcher as Mark Davis Lochlyn Munro as Deputy Scott Stubbs Katharine Isabelle as Gibb Smith Kyle Labine as Bill Freeburg Tom Butler as Dr. Campbell Zack Ward as Bobby Davis Gary Chalk as Sheriff Williams Jesse Hutch as Trey David Kopp as Blake Odessa Munroe as Heather Paula Shaw as Pamela Voorhees Sharon Peters as Mrs. Campbell Sequel The only official movie sequel is one that was released before Freddy vs. Jason, though it takes place years after: Jason X, the final chronological film in the Friday the 13th series that sees the end of Jason. A movie sequel was originally planned, however after six years one still hasn't been made. However, there is a comic book series that serves as a direct sequel, entitled Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. Reception The movie received generally mixed reception from audiences, and mostly negative reviews from critics. Based on 153 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, Freddy vs. Jason has an overall 41% rating from critics, with an average score of 4.9 out of 10, saying, "Fans of the two horror franchises will enjoy this showdown. But for everyone else, it's the same old slice and dice". Among Rotten Tomatoes' Top Critics, which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television and radio programs, the film holds an overall approval rating of 25%. By comparison, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has received an average score of 37 based on 29 reviews, but a 7.6 for users. Box Office On its opening weekend, Freddy vs. Jason grossed $36 million. By November 9, 2003, it grossed $82,556,855 million in North America and $32,286,175 in foreign sales. Trivia *The local news station is Krgr channel 6. (Krgr is Krueger without any vowels) * With 2 total victims, this is Freddy Krueger's lowest kill count in any film yet. *Jason kills over 14 people in the first 45 minutes of the movie. *This was the final film from either the Nightmare or Friday franchises that followed the original plot before the reboot films. *Although the ending to the movie is ambiguous, director Ronny Yu insists that he felt it was clear that Jason was the victor. *Fans were outraged that Kane Hodder did not reprise his role as Jason as it was him who help set up Freddy Vs Jason years ago. References Navigation Category:Films Category:Freddy vs. Jason (film) Category:Freddy vs. Jason Category:Needs References